


惊鸿一瞥

by mumu_jiang



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu_jiang/pseuds/mumu_jiang
Summary: –你觉得我怎么样？–你好，男朋友。
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 5





	惊鸿一瞥

**Author's Note:**

> 为🚗而写的文，跨年时送给一姐妹的南硕看图说话文，太久没写肉，手生😭，请见谅！！！

商界大佬×清纯大学生 

-不过惊鸿一瞥，却不想竟为你倾倒一生，我的余生便都有你。  
初冬的冷气弥漫着校园，如往日一般，金硕珍穿着白色低领毛衣和黑色紧身裤，单肩背着书包，耳机里放着抒情的英文歌，向着图书馆走去，想着要准备的论文。  
金硕珍走在落满了枫叶的小道上，看着兀自站着一身穿黑色西装的男人，左顾右盼，像是迷路了。金硕珍走上前拍了男人的后肩问道：“你好，请问你是迷路了吗？”男人倏地转过身，右手抬起推了推眼镜，金硕珍微微向上抬眼，看到了男人的面容。一片枫叶随风飘落，落在了金硕珍的肩头。所谓惊鸿一瞥，便是如此。  
男人不自觉地伸手过去拾起了那片枫叶。金硕珍被男人突然的举动受了惊，身体微微抖了一下。男人看在眼里，嘴角扬起，低下头笑了，露出了很深很可爱的酒窝。金硕珍看到后觉得这男人笑起来很像一只……傻熊。  
男人轻咳了一声问道：“同学，请问一下金融系的会议室在哪里？”金硕珍大概指了一下路，跟他说过了桥对面那处便是了。男人道了谢后，想要问问对方的名字，这时金硕珍的手机响了，金硕珍急忙告别后接起了电话。男人这才想起忘记问名字，"真的是个很帅又乖巧的人。"  
"喂，在焕啊，怎么了。我要去图书馆还书准备借些资料写论文呢。"李在焕焦急地问：“硕珍尼，江湖救急！你能现在过来大礼堂这边吗，我这边的人临时走掉了，我忙不过来。拜托拜托！”金硕珍皱了皱眉：“可是我这边……”金硕珍还没说完，李在焕就抢先道：“哥请你吃一个星期的饭，吃什么你做主！”金硕珍一听果断乐呵呵地答应了。“我这边都是小事，我现在过来找你！”  
到了大礼堂后，金硕珍后悔答应得这么快，就三个人布置。距离讲座开始还有两个小时，赶紧赶慢应该还是可以的。一阵忙活后，终是勉强完成任务，快到点了，学生也陆陆续续地进来了，金硕珍跟李在焕打了下招呼，自己去后台休息一下。  
金南俊这时刚好被领进了礼堂，一边的学校领导还在不厌其烦地介绍自己学校的优点。金南俊略烦躁地看向前面，刚好瞥见了金硕珍的背影。'是刚刚的那个学生，熟悉的背影。’金南俊不觉间嘴角翘起，笑了起来。一旁的学校领导自以为获得了这位大人物的欢心，觉得自己刚提出的计划被接受的几率大了些，人也放宽心了。  
金南俊在前排坐了下来，听完了主持人的开场白，然后再到自己上台演讲。金南俊自创立了一番事业后没少受邀去各种场合进行演讲，兴致也没有很高。只是今天有点特别，今天遇到的人很特别。  
金硕珍从后台溜了出来想顺便听一下，结果发现台上的人是不久前遇到的那个人，不由得怔了一下，然后认真地听了起来。金南俊在金硕珍出来之后就一直用眼角瞄着他，演说地更是起兴了。直到结束后，学校领导上去在旁边跟他再次说了那个计划后，他也没怎么在意就点头同意了，眼睛只一直盯着金硕珍。金硕珍被他盯得有点不自在便转身离开了，直到金硕珍的背影在礼堂消失后才回过神来。  
这时，学校领导在台上宣布了计划，台下的人都反应很热烈。金南俊只知道糊里糊涂地合了照，然后学校领导说着客套话。等下台后秘书问到：“老板，你怎么这么快就同意这计划了。如果是太多学生直接进来公司实习就业的话，资质水平参差不齐，很容易闯祸吧。”金南俊反应过来蹙了下眉说：“刚走神了，我等下跟那个陈校说一下规定。”  
金硕珍本是要继续看资料准备论文的，结果接到了教授的电话让他暂时别准备论文，自己已经把他的资料发给了J 公司，先去公司里实习积累一下经验有利于完成论文。金硕珍无奈的叹了口气，只能答应了。  
金南俊要求学校把报名中资历好的人的资料都保留了下来，让秘书筛选了后再拿给他过目。第二天金南俊进到办公室后看到了桌上的几份资料，认真地看了起来。看到最后一份时，看到照片后再看了一下下面的名字挑了一下眉，“金硕珍”。金南俊打电话让秘书通知这几个人下午来办公室面试一下。迫不及待地想见上一面。 下午，金硕珍穿上了西装，早早地来到了办公室门口，向秘书报了名字后，秘书打电话给金南俊报告了之后，便让他自己进去了。金硕珍进去后看到了男人低着头在看文件，走近了之后，那男人才抬起了头对上眼睛。金硕珍心漏了一拍，心想“工作中的男人真帅”耳朵很快红了起来。金南俊看在眼里，心里觉得可爱的紧，又欢喜了些。  
金硕珍咳了一下，坐了下来。金南俊开始问他一些专业上的问题与想法，两人一问一答。最后结束前金南俊问了一句:“你觉得我怎么样”金硕珍惊了一下，回答：“作为老板，你是个很好的老板，有领导力，有眼光，人很好。作为朋友，我们是朋友吧？第三次见面了，金先生。”金南俊愉快地说，当然。金硕珍继续说：“那我们先成为朋友吧，互相了解不是能更好地了解你是个怎样的人吗？”  
金硕珍开始了在J 公司的半实习状态，其他被录用的人都是应届毕业生，由其他领导带。金硕珍是教授写的推荐信过来的，加上金南俊的私心，便让他跟自己学习。由于特殊性，在着装上可以随性些。金南俊工作少早下班时总会问金硕珍方不方便一起吃个饭。有时也会在金硕珍来公司时提前买个草莓蛋糕给金硕珍吃。两人的关系不觉间亲密了不少。  
这天下午，金硕珍穿着那件白色的毛衣，进了办公室找他，金南俊去了开会，他便在沙发上坐了下来百无聊赖地玩了会手机。最后在沙发上用手撑着头睡了过去。金南俊知道金硕珍在办公室等着后，急匆匆地打开了办公室门，看见金硕珍松散地睡颜，嘴角嘟嘟的，轻声关了门后，拿上备用的毯子给金硕珍盖了。在旁边坐了下来，伸手想要摸摸金硕珍的脸。  
许是金硕珍睡够了，皱了皱眉头睁开了双眼，刚好看到了金南俊的手，迷迷糊糊的眼神。被发现后金南俊紧张地想收了一下手，突然金硕珍抓住了他的手，笑问道：“怎么了，刚不是想摸我的脸吗，被我发现了就害怕了？”金南俊被问的紧张了起来。说“我，只是，只是看到你脸上有点脏东西，想要擦一下”。说完也不看着金硕珍，盯着金硕珍的脚。一直被握着的手，对方也没有要放开的意思，紧张的手心沁出了汗。  
金硕珍低笑了一声，起了身，走到金南俊面前，用另一只手把金南俊的脸扳向自己，捏着下巴，吻了下去。温柔地撬开了金南俊的齿间，金南俊还没完全反应过来，身体已经做出了反应，夺回了主动权，舌尖不断纠缠着，直到金硕珍被吻得呼吸不过来，才分开来。金硕珍就着位置跨坐在金南俊大腿上，手扯过金南俊的领带，在耳边厮磨了一下问道：“金先生，你觉得我怎么样？”  
金南俊被撩拨地心里冒火，另一只手摸上金硕珍的腰，“你可以成为我的男朋友吗？”金硕珍笑着摸了金南俊的脸认真地看着他的眼睛。一字一句像棉花糖一样填满了金南俊的心。“你好，男朋友”。金南俊控制不住吻了上去，一边手伸进了金硕珍的毛衣里揉捏着柔软的皮肤，继而一路向上抚摸着，不怀好意地捏了捏金硕珍胸前的红豆，金硕珍低喘了一下，伸手摸着金南俊的裆，无辜又清纯的眼神看着金南俊：“你这顶到我了”。  
金南俊在被摸上后心里的火被彻底撩了起来，心里骂了一句操。就着姿势抱起金硕珍进办公室的卧室，经过办公桌时，金南俊一手抱着金硕珍，一手拿起电话打给秘书让她不要进办公室，到点下班，有事明天再处理。挂了电话后把金硕珍抱上了床，随脚踢关了门。  
金南俊亲吻着金硕珍的脖子锁骨一路往下，脱光了金硕珍的上衣，解开了自己的衬衫，露出了结实的身材。身下的人儿皮肤白皙，摸着柔软，金南俊手解开了金硕珍的裤子，手摸到了后穴，探了进去，嘴吸吮着金硕珍胸前的红豆，敏感的触感让金硕珍挺了一下腰，娇喘了一下，双手攀着金南俊的脖子，嗯哼了几声，金南俊下身硬了几分。金南俊伸进了第二根手指进去，太紧了，抬眼，问道：“珍珍，你那里太紧了，是第一次吗”金硕珍脸红地别过了头不看他。  
金南俊很好的做好了扩张，解开了自己的皮带，慢慢地将阴茎挺进去。开始的时候痛的金硕珍锤了锤金南俊胸口，“啊！你的太大了，你出去！”可是没有力气推开金南俊，金南俊只好慢慢来，直到全根进去后，两人不由得叹了一声。太紧了，被夹得太舒服了，金南俊怕金硕珍疼，一开始慢慢地挺动着，金硕珍嗯嗯哼哼着。金硕珍被折磨了一会，拍了拍金南俊，双脚缠上金南俊的腰，“南俊，你动快一点，磨得我难受”。金南俊立刻进攻了起来，顶到金硕珍梨花带雨地哼叫着，边顶还边叫着“硕珍”。金南俊九浅一深的顶撞着，划到金硕珍的敏感点后更是狠狠地顶弄着，金硕珍叫了出来，被顶弄着射了两次后，金南俊还没射。金南俊为了更好地顶弄，把金硕珍的腿压成了M 字型，白沫的声音充斥着卧室，持续的顶撞了几十次后才射了出来。  
金南俊抬头用手拨开了金硕珍前额的碎发，看见眼前人充满情欲的眼睛，还在穴里的东西又硬了起来。金硕珍挣着说没力气了，金南俊把金硕珍抱了起来，跨坐在了金南俊大腿上。突然扭转的身体让穴里的东西插得更深了，金硕珍抱紧了金南俊的脖子，哭叫着“啊，南俊，太深了，会坏掉的”。金南俊调戏的拉着金硕珍的手摸着连接的地方，说“不会的”。接着就是被金南俊不停的顶弄着，屁股被金南俊用手不停地上下颠着，深度一次比一次深。金南俊啃咬着金硕珍的脖子，锁骨，胸口。金硕珍泄了两次最后没力气地瘫在了金南俊的怀里，金南俊再次顶撞了十几次后最后泄了出来。金南俊拔出来后，抱着累到没力气的金硕珍进了浴室清理了，在浴室里又压着金硕珍后入来了一次，最后金硕珍累到睡过去了。金南俊才把金硕珍抱到了床上，亲吻着金硕珍的额头，眼，鼻梁，最后亲了亲红肿了的嘴唇，才抱着金硕珍一起睡着。  
次日早晨金南俊醒来了，看着怀里的人熟睡的模样，心情也颇好。看了下时间，想去买点早餐上来一起吃，轻手轻脚地想要起床的时候，怀里的人迷迷糊糊地被吵醒了，嘟囔着：“嗯哼，别走，再让我抱会”。可爱紧了，金南俊抱着说，“我去楼下买个早餐给你吃，很快的哦！乖，再睡会。”  
金南俊很快的穿了西装下楼，买了早餐跟药，回来时在楼下撞见几位员工，员工奇怪：“老板今天穿的怎么跟昨天的一样，昨天难道又在办公室工作到通宵了？老板好敬业哦”。  
金南俊回到办公室后，进卧室抱起了金硕珍，“珍珍，去吃早餐吧”金硕珍皱了眉，撒娇“嘤，我好累，不想动，你喂我吧”。金南俊把金硕珍放在床边坐着，拿着一碗粥，一口一口，吹凉了才送进金硕珍嘴里。喂了好一会，金硕珍清醒了些后问：“南俊，你吃过了吗”南俊说我等下再吃。金硕珍刚接了一口粥凑过去亲上金南俊的嘴唇，把粥送进去对方的嘴里。莞尔一笑，“一起吃”。金南俊拉起金硕珍的手凑到嘴边亲了亲，说道：“我吃你就够了”金硕珍耳朵红了起来，别过头“一大早的，说什么呢”  
金南俊这会拿出了药，我帮你擦擦，金硕珍点了点头。可当掀开了被子，露出来的时候，明显的瘀痕后，金硕珍红着脸说，“我自己来吧”金南俊虽然在看到后下身很快的硬了起来，但执着的想要帮金硕珍上药。上完药后，金南俊说“珍珍，我这硬了，再来一次好吗，好难受”蹭地，金硕珍脸又红了，手隔着布料摸着那根东西“我帮你解决一下”。金南俊脱了裤子，被金硕珍的手撸着，好一会才射了一次，但还是很硬，金南俊让在金硕珍大腿上厮磨一会，蹭着蹭着，又都起火了，金硕珍踢了踢金南俊的大腿，被情欲勾上了身体“别蹭了，进来吧”金南俊快速的戴上了套，用润滑剂，扩张了一会，直接插了进去。快感来的很快，金硕珍爽着叫唤着，“嗯啊，南俊，好棒”金南俊更受刺激了，顶撞地更狠，抽插了十几次泄了一次后，又把金硕珍翻过去，从后入，撞得金硕珍想要往前逃，都被金南俊抱着腰往后撞。又爽又痛的感觉充斥着金硕珍大脑，当然爽的感觉占的更大一部分。到最后金南俊抽插了几十下射了两次后才退出来，抱着金硕珍去浴室认真的清理完，抱回床上时金硕珍又睡过去了，上好药，帮金硕珍盖好被子，才出了卧室工作。  
中午金南俊叫了秘书带两份饭到办公室，两人终是坐在沙发上规规矩矩的吃起了饭。


End file.
